


a witch in white

by novacronums



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacronums/pseuds/novacronums
Summary: Adventurers check out rumors of mysterious girls in abandoned towers. That's what theydo. Xion is no exception.Originally posted April 2014; posting for posterity as I work on an expansion.





	a witch in white

**Author's Note:**

> My sister sent me the prompt for this back when I wrote it. I've always wanted to do a bit of an expansion on it, but I also wanted the original posted somewhere besides Tumblr.

 

The white tower beyond the wall was the center of speculation and rumor throughout the twilight-blanketed town that Xion and her friends had come to during their travels. Town residents claimed that the tower was abandoned, left to decay after many years, but there were whispers still of a girl who sometimes appeared at the tower’s window.

To say Xion was intrigued would be a discredit to her curiosity. After all, she was an adventurer, and while Roxas and Axel were happy to just wander around town and eat the sea salt ice cream they’d discovered - which Xion would admit that she also enjoyed - she wanted to see if there was any truth to the rumors of the mysterious girl at the tower.

So, Xion explored, slipping through the hole in the wall and into the forest. She had her blade, in case of any unsavory run-ins, and her curiosity to guide her. Through the trees, she could see the white tower, rising high above the forest canopy. Scurrying black creatures occasionally slowed her progress, but Xion dispatched them easily with her trusty Keyblade and she found herself standing in front of the tower soon enough.

The tower was actually part of a crumbling estate, the only part standing in eerily pristine condition. White stone formed the tower, smooth and perfectly molded. Upon seeing it, Xion could guess why no one in the town dared to come find out for themselves whether the rumors were true; surely the tower was magically constructed, for no human hand could erect such a perfect tower. Nothing was natural about that stone, unlike the remains of the estate, which looked to have been like any of the other homes in the nearby town; carefully chosen stones, shaped and edged by nature or tool.

Standing at the edge of the estate grounds, Xion looked up to the tower’s window, bringing her hands up to shield her eyes from the sun as she tried to get a look into the tower through the window. At first glance, all she saw was white, like the rest of the tower; white curtains drawn over the window, lightly shifting in the breeze.

Then the figure of a girl shifted, light catching on the golden hair that fell over her shoulder. Xion gasped in surprise and the next thing she knew, she was seated at a table in a room full of white. Across from her was the girl from the window, dressed in a simple white dress. She gave a soft smile, just the slightest curve of her lips.

“It’s nice to meet you, Xion.”


End file.
